Modern architectures for video set-top boxes (STB) at a customer premise have moved to a model using a central device that may be an augmented STB (e.g., gateway STB) or a broadband access gateway in concert with smaller, less expensive STBs (e.g., client STBs) connected to the broadband video delivery network (e.g., via Internet protocol (IP)) for additional rooms or areas within the premise. The central gateway device may provide the core functionality for terminating cable services, including quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) tuning for video and/or data over cable service interface specification (DOCSIS), conditional access termination, and often digital video recorder (DVR) functionality. It should be understood that the central gateway device may alternatively terminate other broadband access networks that provide video and data, such as digital subscriber line (DSL) or fiber. The client STBs may be IP-only devices that receive video services from the central gateway device, including linear or live video streaming, access to DVR content, and other services. The IP connection for these client STBs may be provided by various networking technologies such as Ethernet, multimedia over coax alliance (MoCA), wireless (e.g., WiFi), and others.
Wireless support is becoming more prevalent in STBs, enabling STBs to be installed in more locations without the need for a fixed or wired network connection and data path to reach the central gateway device.
STBs are typically installed at a customer premise by a service technician and often multiple STBs are installed in the premise. When installing a STB utilizing a wireless connection with a central gateway device, the technician must typically connect the STB to a wireless network provided by the central gateway device or other access point by entering a password associated with the network or by using some other secure setup procedure (e.g., WiFi Protected Setup (WPS)). These connection methods are cumbersome for a technician or at a minimum require extra steps that add to the overall install time (especially when installing multiple peripheral STBs).
For example, entry of a pre-shared key (PSK) requires the technician to remember or write down the access point's service set identifier (SSID) and password for the wireless network. When installing the peripheral STB, the technician must then select the proper SSID from a list of available networks and manually enter the password. Because STBs typically do not have a full “qwerty” keyboard, password entry is accomplished via a virtual on-screen keyboard, which can be cumbersome.
As another example, the WPS push button method of connection requires the technician to push a button (virtual or physical) on the station (e.g., client STB) and on the access point (e.g., within the central gateway device) within a certain duration of time of one another (i.e., typically around two minutes). This connection method may require a technician to return to the access point to initiate the WPS push button mode for each station that is installed, thereby adding to the installation time.
Entry of an access point personal identification number (PIN) requires the technician to remember or write down the access point's SSID and PIN value for the wireless network. When installing a station (e.g., peripheral STB), the technician must then select the proper SSID from a list of available networks and manually enter the PIN. Entry of the access point PIN at each installed station increases the overall installation time.
Various other out-of-band or near-field techniques for provisioning wireless credentials at a station require an initial hard-wired or near-field connection. These approaches require the technician to connect the station at a hard-wired or near field communication (NFC) location, then relocate and reinstall the station at the final destination. Using these techniques increases the overall installation time when multiple stations are installed within a premise.
Therefore, a need exists for improving methods and systems for pairing a station with an access point.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.